1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and, more particularly, to snap in mounting brackets for mounting control instruments or switch packages to appliance control consoles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In domestic appliances, several means have been developed over the years to mount appliance control instruments, in the form of a switch package, to the appliance control console. For example, the switch package can be mounted by conventional fasteners or, alternatively, can be mounted to the control console via a mounting bracket.
One such mounting bracket presently known employs a C-shaped main body which attaches to the top surface of the switch package. The C-shaped main body generally surrounds or encircles, on three sides, a plurality of push buttons provided by the switch package. A pair of resilient snap tabs, one extending outwardly from each of the upper and lower ends of the C-shaped main body, are provided to attach the bracket to the control console and, thus, mount the switch package in the appliance. The snap tabs each include a pair of resilient fingers, one finger engaging an inner surface of the control console and another finger engaging an outer surface of the control console, trapping the control console therebetween.
This known mounting bracket is attached to the control console by sliding one end of the mounting bracket and, more specifically, one of the snap tabs, into engagement with the control console adjacent an opening in the control console such that the snap tab engages the inner and outer surfaces of the control console, as previously described. Thereafter, the opposite end of the mounting bracket is pivoted toward the control console and the second snap tab is snapped or resiliently fitted to the control console such that the control console is trapped by the snap tab.
The above-described mounting brackets suffer from several shortcomings or disadvantages that reduce their desirability. For example, since the resilient mounting tabs extend outwardly from each end of the bracket and, hence, are outwardly spaced from each end of the switch package, the overall length of the mounting bracket, and the associated hole or opening in the control console necessary to accommodate the bracket and switch package, is excessive for some applications. Also, since the mounting tabs are generally in-line with the longitudinal axis of the mounting bracket and switch package, there is limited lateral stability and the package is apt to pivot or rock about its axis.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a mounting bracket which has a more compact design and which provides a laterally stable support or base for the switch package.